Naruto, Living the Good Life
by PhoenixRiser18
Summary: Naruto's life gets a whole lot different when he comes home from an afternoon jog. Lemon Fanfiction. NarutoxHarem. This is my first lemon story so if you have any pointers I should use, be sure to review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the Thirst and I am attempting to write my first lemon. Before I go on with the story I will say this, anyone that is under the age of 18 or is not mature enough to read this, leave now and go watch cat videos. Anyway I will do something different in this one unlike any other. What I plan to do is that while the people inside the house they won't be wearing clothes sine they will probably just going to go at it at any given moment. If you don't like it just bear with it okay. Well, let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **Chapter 1: Kushina**

It was a nice day in the village of Konoha where everyone was going on about their own business. Civilians were working, ninjas were going to and from the Hokage Building. Another thing happening in the Namikaze house is Kushina Namikaze cooking lunch for her only son Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina is a beautiful woman even though she is in her early thirties. She has a heart shape face, violet eyes and long scarlet red hair that fell down to her nice plump rear that bounced almost every time she would walk. She had a nice hourglass figure with a nice E-cup boobs. She was wearing a wife beater that didn't hide her bountiful breasts and some sweat shorts. She was making some miso ramen when the door opened showing her 17 year old son. Naruto has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He just finished his run around the village and is wearing only orange sweatpants showing that he has a good swimmers build and his six pack abs.

"Hey mom I'm back." Naruto said.

"Welcome home how was your run." She said.

"It was nice, though i had to run faster to get away from Bushy-Brow before anything got to weird." Said Naruto while shuddering at the fact of Lee chasing after him.

Kushina had to stop herself from giggling there, him along with Might Guy can be a real handful when it comes to workouts and training.

"Anyway I am going to go take a shower and then eat okay." Said Naruto as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay see you in a bit then." Said Kushina already forming a plan to get him for herself.

 **In the bathroom**

Naruto was in the shower trying to get all the smell off of him. While doing that he was trying to calm down his raging boner. Now he wouldn't say this out loud but he was kind of attracted to his mother. With the type of body she has who wouldn't be. While he was busy with his shaft, he didn't notice the door open and someone step in the shower. He only noticed the person when he felt something soft on his back. He then froze up and saw his own mother naked as the day she was born.

"M-m-m-m-mom! What are doing in here?" Asked a very flustered Naruto.

"What's wrong with me just taking a bath with my son." Replied Kushina like it wasn't a problem at all.

"When I was 7 it was alright but now it is just weird." Said a still flustered Naruto.

"Oh come on, just this once, I'll wash your back for you and you can wash mine." Said Kushina.

Contemplating on this Naruto knew that she wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. So with only one option left he just decided to give her what she wants.

"Okay mom you can stay but only this once alright." Said Naruto until his face was in between his mother's breasts.

"Alright then sounds fair. Now let me wash your back." Said Kushina as she got the soap.

While she was doing this, Naruto was trying to cover his massive erection, because he doesn't want to be beaten senselessly by his own mother Once Kushina was done she turned around and told Naruto to wash her back. While Naruto was doing this he was trying to kept erection between his legs so he wouldn't get in trouble. It was going down some but it went back up once Kushina guided his hands to her breasts.

"MOM! What are you doing?"Asked Naruto once again flustered.

"Well I just got in so I want you to wash the rest of me as well." Kushina said smiling.

Kushina started to turn around but soon noticed Naruto's covered erection. Once Naruto saw where his mother was looking at he started to back up until he hit the wall. Kushina started moving towards him and Naruto shut his eyes in order to not feel any pain. However what happened next shocked him to the core.

 **Lemon Scene Start (If you are under 18 or not mature enough to read this skip to the next bold line)**

Once Naruto opened his eyes his saw his mother stroking his 15 inch dick. Right now Naruto didn't know what to say, because his mother his jacking off his dick. Finally after a minute or two he decided to ask what is going on right now.

"M-m-m-m-mom what are you doing?" Asked Naruto with a full body blush.

"Nothing just wanting to help my son become a man." Said Kushina in a sultry tone.

"But mom we can't do this it just weird." Complained Naruto until he saw his mothers face which had a sad look to it.

"Please Naruto, ever since your dad died I had nothing to keep my urges in check. You remind me so much of hi that I just had to do this. Please Naruto, do this for me." Kushina said almost pleaded with tears starting to fill up in the corner of her eyes.

The one thing Naruto would hate to see was his own mother crying. He would kill anyone, friend or not, if they made his mother cry. So seeing his mother about to cry right now, he just had to deal with it.

"Okay mom we'll do it just don't cry alright. You know that I don't like to see you cry." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"Thank you Naruto. I'll be sure that you'll love this." Said a smiling Kushina as she started to stroke his cock again.

As Kushina was jacking him off, Naruto kept on moaning and groaning at how good this was feeling. Then Kushina decided to give Naruto his first blowjob. Starting out with only blowing and giving the tip kisses making Naruto moan louder.

"Ah mom that feels so good." Moaned Naruto.

"I'm glad your enjoying this because now this body will be yours and yours alone." Said Kushina as she started to go deeper on his cock.

"Ah mom keep going like that." Naruto moaned.

After a few minutes Kushina took a major step forward by taking in his whole cock which lead to Naruto moaning louder than before. She then started to move while still giving him a deepthroat. A few minutes passed by and Naruto felt his load about to surface.

"Mom I'm about to cum." Said Naruto.

" _Yes cum for me Naruto._ " Thought Kushina as she went faster and started to hum on his cock.

Soon Naruto shot his load inside his mother's mouth. Kushina's eyes widened with how much semen her son was shooting. It was to much for her so she had to take it out and let the rest of it go on her breasts. After a minute of just straight semen flowing he finally felt the last of his ropes shoot out. Kushina feeling that he was done decided to lick all of the semen off of her. Once she was done she then saw that Naruto's cock was standing back at attention. Kushina seeing decided to make Naruto a man.

"Oh my, looks like you want more don't you Naruto." Said Kushina in a lust filled tone.

"Yes I want more. I've been fantasizing that I would be able to do this with you mom." Said Naruto.

"Well then why don't we continue this in my room since I don't want to get things dirty in here." She said as they both went into her room.

When they reached the master bedroom Kushina pulled Naruto in for a heated make out session. While they were at it, Naruto used his left hand to fondle her breasts while his right hand went to her nice ass. She was moaning into the kiss while her son continued his actions. He broke the kiss and moved down and started to suck on her right breasts. After a few minutes of fondling her breasts he went down to her shaved pussy to eat her out.

"Ah yeah, like that." She moaned out as she played with her breasts.

Naruto was licking her insides and had one of his fingers inside of her ass adding more pleasure to her. After a few minutes of pleasing her, she let out a shout of pleasure and released her juices out on his face.

"Ah Naruto, that felt so good." Panted Kushina.

"Yeah that did felt good, but now I think it's time for the main course." Said Naruto as he aligned his cock at her entrance.

"Naruto can you go slow please it's been a long time since I have done this?" Asked Kushina as she waited for her son to put his cock in.

"Sure mom." With that being said he slowly entered in his head and moved about five inches in before he let his mom get used to it. He then went in a bit more until he was all the way in.

"Ah it's so big it's almost like it's splitting my insides." Moaned Kushina.

"Man your pussy is so tight, it's squeezing my cock." Naruto moaned.

"Okay you can start moving now." Said Kushina as she was ready for him.

He then started to move slowly to get used to his moms pussy. He then started to pick up speed making them more louder.

"Oh yes give me more. Harder. Faster. Make me feel good baby!" Shouted Kushina as she was being fucked silly by her own son. But she didn't care she was loving every single moment of it.

"Mom I'm about to cum, where do you want it?" Naruto said feeling his load coming.

"Me too and call Kushina now. We are lovers now so we don't need any of that now. Just put it inside me baby. I want you to fill my womb up with your good hot semen." Shouted Kushina as she felt her walls clamp down on his cock.

"KUSHINA!"

"NARUTO!"

Kushina released her juices all over Naruto's cock making him shoot his semen inside of Kushina. After another minute of cumming, they both stopped and decided to take a rest.

 **Lemon End**

Kushina and Naruto panted after their intense sex session.

"Ah that was great. I hope we get to do it again." Said an exhausted Kushina.

"Yeah we definitely have to do this again, but can I propose something we do while inside the house?" Asked Naruto.

"What's that Naruto?" Asked an intrigued Kushina. Whenever Naruto has an idea it's usually a really good thing.

"How about we just walk around without any clothes on in the house since it's just us?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm while that does sound sexy may I ask why you want to do this?" Asked Kushina.

"I feel like doing this because we are probably just going to have sex whenever we want. Besides, I want to see that beautiful and sexy body all the time. Don't worry, just encase someone comes over, I'll have a security seal set up so that it will identify who it is so we wont get caught." Answered Naruto.

Kushina thought about this and agreed to this because he brought up a valid point. "That sounds like a great idea. So will do that when we wake tomorrow."

"Okay but now I am tired from what we did." Said a drowsy Naruto before going to sleep.

"Yeah me to, have a good rest." Yawned out Kushina before she went to sleep as well.

 **Chapter End**

 **Once again that took a lot out of me. Now the reason why I decided to let them walk around the house naked because in all the other lemon stories I've seen they just put their clothes back on and in a few minutes they go and have sex. If you have a problem it's your opinion and I felt like doing this for this lemon story. Any way I'm tired, I have to work tomorrow, and I want to get some sleep. Be sure to read and review, and be sure to always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the Thirst and welcome to the second chapter. Now again I am probably not gonna update for a while because I'm going out of town until Monday. Now today's girl is Mikoto Uchiha because she is hot and like Kushina in a sense. Now lets get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto goes towards it's rightful owner.**

 **Chapter 2: Mikoto**

The next morning after the Namikaze's intense sex session, we find Kushina making some breakfast for her and Naruto. Like Naruto proposed last night she was cooking naked. She actually liked the idea after some thinking over it. It made her feel free not having any clothes on, plus she found it enticing that she didn't have to feel any shame just being naked. She started hearing footsteps coming from the stairs and smiled as she saw Naruto come down the stairs after a shower. Of course he is also naked with his limp cock just hanging there which then became erect when he saw his beautiful and naked mother. Naruto knew that having now clothes on in the house was probably the best idea he ever had.

"Good morning Naruto." Said Kushina in a sweet voice.

"Good morning Kushina." Replied Naruto in a cheerful tone.

As they ate breakfast they also talked about last night.

"So how was your first time having sex?" Asked Kushina.

"It was fantastic. I'm glad you were able to be my first." Said Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. As long as you're happy it doesn't matter if I had sex with my son." Kushina said smiling.

"Can I ask a question?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure what is it." Kushina replied.

"Is it alright if I could have sex with other girls? Don't get me wrong, while I like having sex with you, I feel like it's not fair for me to have sex with one person when there are other girls like me and where I like other girls." Asked Naruto.

Kushina thought about this and he was right. It wasn't fair if they just had sex and no one would get in on it.

"Okay I'll let you go out there and show how good you are with those lucky women out there." Said a smiling Kushina.

"Thanks Kushina your are the best." Said Naruto as he came over and gave her a kiss on the lips which Kushina returned heatedly.

After the heated make out session they separated and Kushina asked who he was going to go after first.

"Well I plan to go and start with your friend Mikoto Uchiha." Said Naruto shocking Kushina.

"Wow. I knew it would be something bold with the Uzumaki blood in you, but going after her is something else." Replied Kushina.

"Yeah I know, but remember she's by herself since Sasuke decided to leave the village she has been rather lonely since she now lives by herself." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's true. Hey why don't you invite her to live with us afterwards? Plus it be nice to have a threesome together." Said Kushina getting perverted thoughts about the idea.

"Okay. I'm sure she will love having the kind of company we have." Said Naruto as he was going to get ready.

 **Uchiha District**

Standing in front of the Uchiha District, Naruto was getting ready to go in. Knocking on the door he waited until the door opened revealing Mikoto herself. Mikoto was the same age as Kushina but she had black hair that fell down to her black. She also has black eyes like all Uchiha's and was standing at 5'3". She was wearing a purple blouse that was holding her EE-cup boobs with hip hugging jeans that also held her big ass which was complemented on her hourglass figure. She was also wearing a light brown apron.

"Oh hello Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Mikoto.

"Well I decided to come by and visit since you are probably lonely here." Said Naruto.

"Yes it does get lonely around here. Please come in and I'll make some tea for us." Said Mikoto as she let him in.

As they chatted about the different things that have been happening with them, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of her amazing body. From her breasts all the down to her long sexy legs and ass. The same could be going on with Mikoto. She saw that he was well toned and muscular. Recalling what she remembered on what Kushina told her, Uzumaki men are well endowed in their cocks. Both were feeling a but hot and Mikoto decided to voice it.

"It's getting a bit hot in here don't you think." Said a red faced Mikoto.

"Yeah it kind of is." Said Naruto.

"How about we just take some of our clothes so we wont get them all sweaty." Said Mikoto not only shocking Naruto but herself as well with what she just said.

"Are you sure, we don't have to do that you know?" Asked a really red faced Naruto.

"No it's alright, lets just get down in our underwear so that we wont be completely naked." Said Mikoto.

"Okay if you say so." Said Naruto as they began to strip down.

When they were done Naruto was in his black boxers, while Mikoto was in a pair of black lace bra and panties. Both people were blushing up storm while like this. Things were awkward until Naruto was getting a big boner by looking at her. Mikoto saw this and was a first angry but felt a bit aroused by it. Realizing that this was her only chance in a lifetime to have sex she decided to take action. She stood up and walked over to him while her breasts and ass were bouncing with each step. Naruto was getting an idea where this was going and got up as well and walked over to her. When they reached each other they closed the gap and went into a heated make out session.

 **Lemon Start (If you don't want to read then head to the next bold line)**

While they were making out Naruto used his hands to take off the last remaining pieces of clothing on Mikoto while she did the same. Once their underwear was out of the way they began to play with each other. Naruto was using one of his hands to massage her ass and he used his other hand for her breast. Mikoto was stroking his now erect cock. Both were moaning within the kiss but soon separated due to the lack of air. They soon got in a 69 position where Mikoto was on top and Naruto on the bottom. While Mikoto was sucking on his cock she was also playing around with his balls and Naruto was fingering her asshole while licking her insides. After about ten minutes they soon had major orgasms where Naruto was shooting his seed inside Mikoto's mouth for a full minute. After that they got off each other ad were breathing heavily.

"God that felt so good." Panted Mikoto.

"Yeah it did how about we head to the next level." Said Naruto as his cock got erect again.

"Sure. I'd love to test out how well you are inside me." Said Mikoto as she got in a doggy position.

Lining up his cock in the woman's entrance he began to slowly put it in until Mikoto shouted.

"JUST SHOVE IT IN ME ALREADY! I HAVEN'T HAD A COCK IN YEARS AND MAKE THIS ROUGH FOR ME!" Shouted Mikoto as she braced herself for an amazing amount of pleasure.

Having it said Naruto plunged his cock all the way in getting Mikoto to yell out in pleasure. He then began to move in and out fast and hard getting loud moans out of both of them. Naruto started spanking Mikoto's ass making her moan even louder. He then moved his other hand to her breasts and played around with it. After fucking her pussy a little bit he felt his balls clenching and knew he was about to cum.

"Ah shit I'm about to cum." Moaned Naruto.

"Me to, cum inside me. Let's cum together." Moaned Mikoto.

"MIKOTO!"

"NARUTO!"

Soon they felt a huge wave of pleasure hit them both. Mikoto lost balance and fell down while Naruto was still cumming in her pussy.

After another minute of cumming he then stopped and pulled out of her. He then put his cock in between her breasts and moved up and down with it while Mikoto was licking the tip of it when it came up to her. Getting erect again he decided to finish it of by fucking her asshole.

"Hey how about I fuck your ass while I have the cock ready?" Asked Naruto still getting a tit fuck.

"Sure but it's my first time so go slow on this one okay."Said Mikoto a little scared about this.

"Okay I will." Said Naruto as he got off her and got ready.

"You ready?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes but remember go slow first, I'll tell you when to go faster." Said Mikoto preparing herself.

Naruto then started to push the head against her rosebud and moved a little bit of it in while Mikoto was blushing. He then put his cock half way in and soon enough he had his entire cock in while Mikoto screamed a bit from the pain but Naruto silenced her with a kiss which she returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mikoto felt like she was ready.

"Okay you can start going slow Naruto." Said Mikoto.

"Alright." Said Naruto as he began moving.

Little by little the pain faded away and was replaced with pleasure and Mikoto told him to treat her like he was when he was fucking her pussy. Not one to deny a request he began to move harder and faster causing them both the moan very loudly. After a few minutes he felt he was about to cum again.

"Ah shit Mikoto I'm going cum again." Moaned Naruto.

"Please cum inside my ass. I want to feel your seed." Moaned Mikoto.

"MIKOTO!"

"NARUTO!"

As they were cumming they both slumped down on each other. After they were finished he pulled out and the were holding on to each other.

 **Lemon End**

The two lovers were panting and cuddled next to each other.

"God that was great. We got to do this again." Said Naruto as he got his breathing together.

"Yeah next time you come over we'll do it." Said Mikoto.

"Well I was thinking. Why don't you come live with me and Kushina? I'm pretty sure you would love it being there." Asked Naruto.

"Hmm okay nothing would be wrong with that. Though what would happen if she catches us having sex?" Asked Mikoto fearing for her life.

"I'll talk to her when we get there okay." Said Naruto.

"Okay I trust you. Let me go get my things." Said Mikoto as she went off a got her stuff ready also swaying her hips to give her ass some more bounce to it.

A few minutes later she was ready and dressed, they made their way to Naruto's house. When they got there, Naruto opened the door and both him and Mikoto found Kushina masturbating to a porn video imagining her and Naruto as the main characters.

"Kushina what are you doing?" Asked a red face Mikoto seeing her best friend masturbating.

"Oh hey Mikoto, so you decided to live with us after all." Said a cheerful Kushina who came over and hugged her not at all worried about being naked in front of her best friend.

"Yeah I did but could you put some clothes on." Said a still blushing Mikoto.

"Oh you don't know well if you're in this house, you have to be naked all the time." Said Kushina.

"What, Naruto did you know about this?" Asked Mikoto looking at her lover.

"Yeah I was the one that thought about it. Sorry if I didn't tell you before." Said Naruto as he began to strip his clothes off.

"It's okay but I'm just gonna have to get use to it." Said Mikoto as she now stripped herself naked.

"May I ask why you want to do this?" Asked Mikoto.

"I wanted this to happen because a woman like you two have such beautiful bodies and clothes would just ruin it. Also we are probably just gonna have sex at any moment so that's another reason." Answered Naruto.

"Okay I see your points and they make sense. I'll live by them, though I don't know why I did't do this back at my old home." Said Mikoto.

"Alright go unpack while I make dinner, Naruto go take a shower." Said Kushina as they went to do their own thing.

At night they were all in the master bedroom where Naruto was in the middle of Kushina and Mikoto before they fell asleep.

"I love you Kushina, Mikoto." Said Naruto as he fell asleep.

"We love you too Naruto." They both said as they fell asleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well there is the second chapter done. Now leave a review saying who I should do in order for the next three chapters. The choices are Tsunade, Anko, and Hisanna a.k.a. Hinata's mother. Remember I wont be updating for a while so you have Monday for the poll to close. Any way read and review and be sure to always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the Thirst and welcome to the third chapter. Now this one will have Hinata's mom Hitomi. I changed the name because I realized not many people use Hisanna so I went with what most people used okay. Now lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3: Hitomi**

The next morning, after Naruto brought Mikoto to live with him, we find our lucky bastard waking up from a good nights rest. When he did wake up he felt a weight on both sides of his chest instead of just one side. Opening his eyes he saw his mother of his right side naked with her breasts on his chest while an equally Mikoto was on his left side with her breasts on him as well. Remembering what happened the other day, he smiled seeing both Kushina and Mikoto smiling. With both of them being happy made Naruto fell good about himself. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 7:30 and he decided to have a little fun with them.

 **Mini Lemon**

Moving his hands to their pussy's he inserted three fingers in each causing them to moan in their sleep. After a minute or two they were stirring awake to find Naruto pleasing them both with his hands.

"Morning, looks like someone couldn't contain themselves." Said Kushina with a lustful smirk.

"Yes it seems like Naruto here is excited by us. Sooner or later you might get us pregnant again." Said Mikoto with a matching smirk.

"Well with beautiful women like you two I couldn't resist."Said Naruto with a sheepish Naruto.

"Now don't be embarrassed. How about we both please you at the same time." Said Kushina.

Both Kushina and Mikoto got up revealing their wonderful naked bodies to Naruto making him get a major erection. The two MILF's put their pussy's together on the side's of his cock and started moving up and down on him. This caused all three of them to moan like crazy when Kushina and Mikoto moved faster. Both women decided to make even hotter by having a make out session. Naruto was using his hands to fondle their breasts and switched to massaging their asses and kept switching every few seconds.

"Ah shit I'm about cum." Moaned Naruto.

"Ah, I feel like I'm about to cum." Moaned the two MILF's.

After a few seconds, Kushina and Mikoto cummed on Naruto's cock causing him to cum on their stomachs. Like before it took Naruto a whole minute to finish cumming. When he was done Kushina got in a 69 position and cleaned the cum off of each other.

 **Mini Lemon Over**

After their little sex session, they went to do their own thing in the house. Kushina went to make some breakfast and Mikoto and Naruto took a shower together, which had Mikoto giving Naruto a deepthroat blowjob. When they got out of the shower they went down and had breakfast with Kushina. About a half an hour later the doorbell rang causing all of them to wonder who it was.

"Hey put on a transformation of some pajamas just in case I want to let the person in." Said Naruto as they nodded and transformed.

Kushina had on a red button up pajama shirt with matching pants, while Mikoto had on a black nightgown that went down to her knees. Naruto had on blue shorts and a white t-shirt as he went and answered the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by a woman that looks like his friend Hinata. The woman was standing at 5'5", had a pale skin complexion and had night bluish hair that goes past her waist with two bangs framing her face. She is wearing a simple purple long sleeved kimono on with some sandals. If one was to look closely you would've seen tear marks running down her face.

"Oh hello you must be Hinata's mom. Hitomi if I'm correct." Said Naruto as he saw who she was.

"Hi. You must be Naruto. Is Kushina in I would like to speak with her?" Asked Hitomi.

"Yeah she's in. Come on in." Said Naruto as he let Hitomi in. He lead her into the kitchen where Kushina and Mikoto was.

"Oh Mikoto, I didn't think you would be here." Said a surprised Hitomi.

"Well Naruto came by yesterday and we hung out a little and he asked if I would live with him and Kushina. Feeling a bit lonely at my old house I decided that it was a good idea and now I live here." Replied Mikoto with a smile.

"So Hitomi, why are you here?" Asked Kushina.

"Oh well you see it happened an hour ago." Said Hitomi as she recalled what had just happened.

 **Flashback**

 _An hour before we find Hitomi Hyuuga talking to her husband the current clan head of the Hyuuga Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi was standing at 5'8" and has black hair. His eyes didn't have pupils due to him having the dojustu the Byakugan. He was wearing a long formal robe with a brown haori. He was currently staring at his wife with a stern look on his face._

 _"Hitomi the Hyuuga elders and I have decided that you are no longer fit to live here." Said Hiashi shocking Hitomi to the core._

 _"W-w-w-w-what do you mean by that. I'm your wife, you can't just do that." Said Hitomi almost bursting into tears._

 _"I'm sorry but you just have no more purpose in this family. You have to leave before 10:00 today. Goodbye." Said Hiashi as he got up and left the room._

 _Sitting there in shock, Hitomi couldn't believe what her own husband just told her. Getting out of her shock she starting crying hard as she ran up to her room and cried for about 30 minutes. After she was done she packed her stuff and began to think of where she was going to live. She then remembered that her friend Kushina said that if she ever needed a place to stay, she would be welcomed at her house. Making up her mind she got her stuff and headed to Kushina's residence. What she didn't know was what was about to happen later that night._

 **Flashback End**

By the end of her story two major things happened. One Hitomi started crying again and two Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina were boiling with rage at how much the Hyuuga clan is at being bastards. Even Hiashi went against his own wife. They were about to go up their and beat each and everyone of their asses.

"Man I'm so pissed right now. I'll show them something that will make them regret doing this." Said Naruto with Mikoto and Kushina agreeing.

"NO! I don't want you getting involved with this. Plus if you do go against them you'll most likely get kicked out of the village." Said Hitomi not wanting to lose her friends.

"Okay, as much as I don't like it, we won't do anything." Said Kushina.

"Any way I'll show you to where you will be sleeping." Said Mikoto as she guided her to a different room.

While they were upstairs getting everything situated, Kushina released the top part of her henge and asked Naruto to release the bottom half of his which he did. This lead to Kushina giving Naruto a tit fuck since she was a bit horny.

"Hey Kushina, I'll make Hitomi feel better by taking her out and help her enjoy herself." Said Naruto as he cummed on Kushina's breasts.

"Okay. She is feeling down right now and letting her have some fun will probably help her out." Said Kushina as she was licking the cum off of her breasts.

"You probably now what's going to happen later tonight right?" Asked Naruto as he applied the bottom half of his henge.

"Yeah I know, like I said she needs to have some fun." Said Kushina as she applied the top half of her henge.

When Mikoto and Hitomi came back down Kushina made some more breakfast for Hitomi since she probably didn't have any.

"Hey Hitomi, how about I take you around the village and help you cheer up at around 3:00?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure I'd love that. Is that all right with you two?" Said Hitomi.

"Yeah it's fine." Said Kushina.

"You need to get back to your cheerful self again." Said Mikoto.

"Thanks." Said Hitomi as she got ready.

 **Later**

After a nice time around the village which had Hitomi smiling the entire time, the duo then went back home. When they got home, they found a note on the kitchen table.

" _Naruto, Hitomi when you get back me and Mikoto are in the hot springs in the backyard. It's a mix hot spring so you both can join. Kushina."_ The note said.

"So are you going in?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I need to get a few kinks out of my back." Said Hitomi as she made her way to the hot spring.

"Okay I'll be there in a second." Said Naruto.

 **In the hot spring**

Inside the hot spring we find all three women covering their bodies with a towel relaxing in the water of the hot spring.

"Ah. I really need this right now." Said Hitomi.

"Yes this feels really good after a long day like today." Said Kushina.

"So how was your time with Naruto?" Asked Mikoto.

"It was nice. He took me out shopping, went to eat ramen, and saw a good sunset on the top of the Hokage Monument." Said a smiling Hitomi.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better." Said Kushina.

Soon the doors opened and came in Naruto with only a towel around his waist. The women blushed seeing his muscled chest.

"Hey, hows the water?" Asked Naruto.

"It feels nice why don't you get in." Said Kushina.

As Naruto got he was feeling the warm water on him which felt good. Kushina pulled Hitomi over to her and talked to her for a bit.

"I've seen the way you look at my son." Said Kushina with a devious smile.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" Asked a flustered Hitomi.

"Well you seem the way you gave my son lustful looks." Said Kushina.

"Okay, I'm a bit horny right now and I feel only he would satisfy my needs." Said Hitomi.

"Oh he will. He already screwed both of us and it felt so good." Said Kushina remembering the time she had sex with him.

"Wait you and Mikoto had sex with him?" Asked Hitomi in disbelief.

"Yes but we decided to do it. He wanted to make us happy and he did it. You want to be happy so why not take it." Said Kushina smiling without a care.

"Okay I'll do it." Said a nervous Hitomi as she moved over to Naruto.

When she got over to him she wasted no time and brought him into a heated kiss and took off both of their towels.

 **Lemon Start**

Knowing what was happening, Naruto returned the kiss with full passion. He was using his hands to fondle her GG-cup breasts and massaging her firm ass causing Hitomi to moan. Breaking the kiss Naruto went to her right breast and was biting on the erect pink nipple. Hitomi was stroking his cock marveling at how big it was.

"Damn your tits are bigger than Mikoto's and Kushina's." Said Naruto as he went back to biting her nipple.

"Well it runs on the female side of my family. So I'll take that as I'm doing a job well done keeping my figure together" Moaned Hitomi.

While they were having sex, the other two MILF's were busy in a 69 position eating each other out . Hitomi then went down and started to give Naruto a blowjob causing him to moan out in pleasure. Instead of taking it in all the way like Mikoto and Kushina, she did a tit fuck as well as a blowjob making Naruto moan louder. Hitomi was taking in about 3 inches while her breasts was rubbing against the rest of his cock.

"Ah shit Hitomi, I'm about to cum." Moaned Naruto as he felt his load approaching.

" _Yes cum for me make me feel good._ " Thought Hitomi as she moved faster with her actions causing Naruto to shoot out his massive load all over her face and tits.

Hitomi was amazed at how much cum Naruto was shooting out. Nevertheless she pushed her breasts together so she wouldn't spill a single drop. After a minute of cumming he fell back at how good that felt. Hitomi was cleaning herself of all the cum that was on her and it tasted so good. Soon she was clean and saw that he was rock hard once again. Seeing that it didn't seem like it would calm down any time soon she placed the head against her entrance. She then started to drop down on his cock causing them both to moan loudly. Soon she was all the way down on his cock and was moving up and down on him causing them to have louder moans. Mikoto and Kushina were scissoring each other and their clits were rubbing against each other.

"Ah this feels so good. I'm glad I decided to come and stay here." Moaned Hitomi as she moved faster.

"Yeah this feels so good. I'm happy that I have women like you to love." Moaned Naruto as he put his hands on her hips making her go even faster.

"Ah I'm about to cum." Moaned Hitomi.

"I'm about to cum to. I'm gonna cum in this tight pussy of yours." Moaned as he continued to thrust into Hitomi.

"Cum in me. I want to feel your seed and have your child." Moaned out Hitomi.

"HITOMI!"

"NARUTO!"

Soon both lovers cummed with Hitomi's pussy clamping on his cock and released her juices while Naruto shot his sperm inside Hitomi. Naruto was cumming for an entire minute before he felt himself stop. Once he stopped he pulled out and was a bit exhausted.

"That was great. We're doing that more often." Said Naruto catching his breath.

"Oh Naruto. I have an idea and you can do it with the other two." Said Hitomi as she whispered in Naruto's ear.

Once Naruto heard what she suggested he immediately got aroused and his cock was at attention.

"It's always the quiet ones." Said Naruto with a grin.

 **With Mikoto and Kushina**

As the two MILF's finished cumming with each other, the were catching their breaths when they four erect cocks in front of each of them.

"What's going on?" Asked Kushina.

"Well the boss and Hitomi decided to have sex with clones as you can see over there." Said a clone as he pointed to Naruto and Hitomi who had a cock in her pussy, ass, mouth and between her tits.

"The boss thought that he didn't want to leave you two out of it and made more of us." Said another clone.

"So how about it?" Asked another clone.

"Oh fuck yes." Said both Mikoto and Kushina as the clones entered them the same way as Hitomi.

All of the clones were moving like pistons giving each woman a whole lot of pleasure. The women felt themselves coming soon and cummed on each of clones cock about five times before each clone cummed inside of their pussy's, asses, mouth and on their faces. After a few more rounds of non-stop sex the clones popped out of existence leaving the women covered in cum.

 **Lemon End**

Heavy breathing was heard throughout the hot spring as they caught their breaths from all the intense sex they just had.

"Oh god that was so fucking good. I hope we get to do this some more." Panted Hitomi.

"Oh we will. Which is why we have a rule here saying that you are not to wear clothes on in this house." Said Kushina after catching her breath.

"It was a good idea using clones to have sex as well. That is what really made the night amazing." Said Mikoto.

"Seeing that he went after you Mikoto says that he is probably going to have sex with other women and add them to his harem." Said Hitomi.

"Yep. I know that other women out there love me like I love all of you. So I feel like it should be appropriate to give them the same kind of love." Said Naruto.

"Okay but I'm exhausted right now. Let's go to bed." Said as they all got up and headed to the master bedroom where they laid down on the bed with Kushina on his right, Mikoto on his left and Hitomi on top.

"Goodnight girls." Said Naruto as he fell into the land of dreams.

"Goodnight Naruto." Said the three MILf's as the fell asleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay done with that chapter. Now the next girl will be Tsunade with Shizune then Anko with Kurenai in the next chapter. This will make the next two chapters threesomes, because lets face it, threesomes with them girls are hot. I will take suggestions on what the next lemon should be after Anko and Kurenai. Put that in the reviews and I will see what will be next. Now I talked shit about the Hyuuga's in this chapter because if you watch the anime during the chunin exams and Neji's bitching made me angry with them and how they have to follow fate. You create your own fate through what you do not what others say. Any way I got to go to work so I need some sleep. So read and review and make sure you always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody my name is Quinc the Thirst and welcome to chapter 4. I apologize for not updating much but work has been killing me. Thankfully it ended today and I have a week off thisweek so I'll try to update as much as I can. Today we will have Tsunade and Shizune. People wanted me to use Mei but I have something for her. I wanted to use Shizune because she rarely gets any attention. Any way on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Tsunade and Shizune**

Around 10 in the morning we find our lucky bastard and his lovers are eating breakfast. The sun was shining in the women making their bodies look even more sexy. They were eating in silence until Kushina asked Naruto a question.

"So Naruto do you have anything planned for today?" Asked Kushina.

"I hope not. Granny Tsunade has had me go on more missions lately." Said Naruto.

Just as he said this a knocking was heard on the window as a messenger bird left a scroll there. Naruto then went up to it and took a look at the scroll and read what it said.

"So what did the scroll say?" Asked Hitomi.

"She called me for a mission immediately." Said Naruto as he made his way up to his room to change.

"Aw, I wanted some cum to drink with my breakfast." Whined Mikoto with Kushina and Hitomi agreeing.

"Alright I'll give you each a clone that will last enough for a blowjob." Said Naruto as he crossed his fingers and created three clones that went to work in no time.

By the time he came back down he saw that his lovers were just finishing up having their blowjobs. Soon he was out of the house and was moving at fast speeds over the rooftops. After a minute or two he reached the Hokage building. Walking up to it he told the two ANBU guards why he was here and they let him pass. Walking up to the the doors that led to the Hokage herself.

"Hey Granny, what you called me here for?" Said Naruto as he dodged a paper weight that was thrown by said granny.

"Dammit brat. I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Shouted Tsunade.

Tsunade was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes standing at 5'6". She looked to be in her twenties but she is actually in her fifties thanks to a sealing method. On her forehead is a purple diamond looking tattoo. She has on a green haori with the kanji for "Gamble" on the back of it with a grey sleeveless kimono top that showed a sizeble amount of her cleavage. Her top was held by a dark blue obi with matching pants. She had on some open toed high heel sandals.

"Yeah yeah. Now about the mission." Said Naruto.

"Right the mission you will be doing will be an A-rank mission." Said Tsunade.

"Wow that high huh. So who am I gonna be with for this?" Asked Naruto getting a bit excited about the mission.

"This mission will be a solo mission since I think you will be able to succeed without anybody else." Said Tsunade.

"Oh okay so what's the mission?" Asked Naruto.

"Your mission is to have sex with me. Right now." Said Tsunade.

"Eh." Said Naruto shocked to the core.

"I said you are to have sex with me right now." Said Tsunade.

"May I ask why me though?" Asked a still shocked Naruto.

"I chose you since I know that your stamina will satisfy my needs unlike the other men here in the village. Also you're a teenager and you will need to learn how to please a woman when you're married." Said Tsunade not knowing that Naruto had sex with three different women.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Naruto.

"Positive." Declared Tsunade as she began to strip.

 **Lemon Start**

Realizing that Tsunade would not back out, Naruto soon stripped down until he was stark naked. Tsunade however wanted to savor the moment and slowly stripped down starting with her pants and then her kimono top. Once pulling her kimono top off showing that she didn't wear a bra showing her luscious perky GG-cup boobs. Taking off her green panties she was now completely naked in front of Naruto who had an erect cock seeing a naked Tsunade. She then made her way over to him making sure to add some hip swaying not only making her ass bounce more but also her tits. She then pulled him into a kiss while their hands were moving to each others body. Tsunade was amazed at how long Naruto's cock was while Naruto was groping her marvelous breasts. Both were moaning into the kiss that soon turned into a make out session when Naruto slid his tongue into Tsunade's mouth.

"Okay enough of that. I want a drink something that's not sake." Said Tsunade with a sultry grin as she went down to face his cock.

Tsunade started by slowly stroking it getting more moans of pleasure from Naruto. After a little bit of that she then started to lick the tip of his cock and kissing it as well. She then started to suck on half of his cock causing his moans to get louder.

"Damn granny, you're really good at this." Moaned Naruto as he put his hands on Tsunade's head pushing her down all the way on his cock making her gag a bit.

He kept moving her head faster on his cock which was pushing against her throat. Tsunade soon took control again and but her bountiful breasts on the bottom half of his cock while sucking on the other half of it. Naruto was moaning out how good this felt and he felt his load about to emerge.

"Ah shit, I'm about to cum." Said Naruto.

" _Okay. Lets feel this boy seed._ " Thought Tsunade as she gave off a hum adding more pleasure to Naruto.

"Here it comes. Take all of it." Said Naruto as he pushed Tsunade's head down and released his seed within her mouth.

Tsunade's eyes widened feeling all of Naruto's cum go down her throat. She couldn't handle most of it so it fell on her breasts. After a minute of straight cumming, Naruto felt himself calm down after he blew his load and pulled his still rock hard cock out. Tsunade was using her fingers to clean off the excess cum off of her face and tits. Once she cleaned herself off, she say Naruto still rock hard.

"My that Uzumaki stamina really does wonders." Said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Said Naruto ready for more.

"How about you please me right now." Tsunade said as she got onto a chair and spread her legs showing her shaved pussy.

"Yes granny." Said Naruto moving towards her.

 **Outside the door**

Walking up the steps to check on Tsunade is her apprentice Shizune. Shizune is standing at 5'1" with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She has a slender build and has on a black kimono with white trimmings with a mesh shirt under it. It was being held by a white obi and opened toe high heel sandals. Right now she just came back from working in the hospital with a few patients.

"Man, I hope that Lady Tsunade isn't sleeping on the job or drinking. That's the last thing I need right now." Said Shizune knowing about her masters drinking habits.

Walking up to the door leading to her office she was about to knock on the door when she heard a sound in there. Being a bit confused at the sound she put her ear to the door and heard the sound again. She soon found out that the sound was someone moaning. Not wanting to be caught she opened the door slightly she peeked inside and saw something that made her freeze in her spot. Looking inside she saw that Tsunade was being fucked in her pussy by Naruto.

" _I can't believe this. Lady Tsunade is having sex with Naruto._ " Thought Shizune with a blush on her face.

Feeling a bit hot by just watching them, she slid her hands to her CC-cup breasts and began to play with herself. She then used her other hand to finger her own pussy. She was moaning but quietly so she wouldn't get caught and get in trouble by her master.

 **Back to Naruto and Tsunade**

With the duo having mind blowing sex, they were unable to notice Shizune masturbating to them. Tsunade had her tongue out as she was being fucked hard by Naruto. Naruto was grabbing one of her tits while his other hand was spanking her ass leaving a red mark on her big ass. He was thrusting in fast and hard causing her uncovered breasts to move around like crazy.

"Ah shit granny. I'm about to cum in this tight ass of yours." Moaned out Naruto as he felt another load of cum about to unleash.

"Yes cum inside me. Fill my womb up with your cum." Moaned out Tsunade as she felt herself about to cum.

"GRANNY!"

"NARUTO!"

Soon Tsunade's walls clamped down on Naruto's cock releasing her juices. When this happened Naruto cummed inside Tsunade filling up her womb. After another minute of cumming he stopped and pulled his limp cock out of her pussy causing Tsunade to fall on her face with her ass in the air. Unknown to them Shizune cummed as well coating her fingers in her cum.

"Man that was great granny." Said Naruto as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah that was." Said Tsunade.

She soon felt a presence outside the door and walked over to it. When she opened it she saw her apprentice Shizune sprawled out on the floor catching her breath after she was finish masturbating. Shizune opened her eyes and saw her naked master looking straight at her. She was scared and decide to run away but Tsunade caught her and brought her inside. When Naruto saw Shizune he was shocked and covered his manhood.

"So may I ask why you were masturbating outside." Said Tsunade still naked not even caring if Shizune was seeing her naked.

"Well I was on my way here when I saw you to having sex. I wanted to stop it but I soon got horny and started masturbating." Said Shizune getting a bit scared.

"So you wanted to stop a mission." Said Tsunade coming up with a plan.

"What. I didn't now this was a mission." Said a shocked Shizune.

"Well how about this. I'll this call this off and forget about the whole thing if you do something." Said Tsunade.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Said Shizune wanting to get this out of her way. What Tsunade said next shocked both her and Naruto.

"Join us."

"Eh." Said both Naruto and Shizune shocked at what she just said.

"I said join us. Come on Shizune, you haven't had sex yet and here is your opportunity. Besides I'm to tired out right now from earlier, so go have some fun." Said Tsunade as she started to take a rest after her sex session.

"Are you sure you want to do this Shizune?" Asked Naruto as he uncovered his manhood letting it flop around.

"Y-y-yes. I'll do it. I want to feel the same type of love you gave to Lady Tsunade." Said Shizune as she started to get naked.

Marveling at the sight before him, Naruto went up and kissed her on the lips. Shizune melted into the kiss and moaned since Naruto was also fondling her breasts. While not what he is usually use to, Naruto was alright with it since Shizune needed some love as well.

"Take off the seal." Said Tsunade confusing Naruto.

"Granny what are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"There is a seal on Shizune concealing part of her chest." Said Tsunade.

Shizune then applied chakra to her seal and not only did her breasts grow to DD-cup but she now has a bubble butt that bounces with the slightest. Naruto was drooling at the sight before him and started to grope her ass causing her to moan some more.

"Why did you seal this away, you look a whole lot sexier this way?" Asked Naruto.

"Well it got in the way of things while I was working, and I didn't want to get raped while I was on missions." Said a flustered Shizune.

"Well how about this, you can stay with me, my mom, Mikoto and Hitomi so no one has to harm you?" Proposed Naruto.

"I don't know. Are you okay with it Lady Tsunade?" Asked Shizune as she turned to a still resting Tsunade.

"Yeah I'm alright with it. Though why are Hitomi and Mikoto living at your house?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well I invited Mikoto to live with us and Hitomi was kicked out of her clan and now lives with us. Also you have to be naked while you're inside of the house." Said Naruto still groping Shizune's ass while shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

"Why do you have to be naked in the house?" Asked Tsunade getting a bit aroused by the idea.

"Well a woman's body is something sacred to me so I would like to see it without any clothes on." Said Naruto as her started to bite on Shizune's pink nipple.

"Wait doesn't that mean you see your own mother naked everyday?" Asked Shizune moaning as she started to stroke Naruto's cock.

"I would have to if I had sex with her already." Said Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

"What. Isn't that wrong?" Asked Shizune.

"As long as Kushina is happy, then it doesn't matter. Now enough with the questions and I'll make you feel good." Said Naruto as he and Shizune got into a 69 position.

"I know this is your first time so go at your own pace." Said Naruto as he started eating on her pussy.

"Okay." Said Shizune as she started sucking on his dickhead.

Ever so slowly Shizune went farther down on his cock but stop at about six inches. Naruto was eating her out while rubbing her clit and fingering her asshole. Shizune then gave Naruto a tit fuck with the rest of Naruto's uncovered length. Naruto moved his hands faster causing Shizune to moan louder on his cock causing him to also moan.

" _Oh God. This feels so good. I think I'm gonna cum some. I want to taste Naruto's cum._ " Thought Shizune as she moved her breasts faster.

"Ah shit, I'm about to cum." Moaned Naruto.

In a few seconds Naruto cummed in Shizune's mouth causing her eyes to widen. Most of the cum spilled out of her mouth and onto her breasts. After another minute of cumming he finally stopped. Letting her clean the cum off herself he started to stroke himself in anticipation for when he fucks her pussy. After cleaning herself off Shizune turned around and saw Naruto with his erect cock out.

"I'm pretty sure you know what's about to happen next." Said Naruto as he started walking over to her and placed her on Tsunade's desk.

"Yes but please be gentle. It's my first time after all." Said a nervous Shizune.

Naruto aligned himself to her entrance and started to move in slowly. Shizune whimpered feeling a bit of pain from him entering in her. The pain started to get worse when he reached her hymen.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Naruto as he got ready.

"Yes I'm ready." Said Shizune as braced for the pain.

After giving it one final push, Naruto broke her hymen causing her to scream in pain and blood to come out of her pussy. Naruto kissed Shizune so the pain would go away faster. After a few minutes of a make out session the pain started to go away.

"Okay Naruto go slow please. I'll tell you when you can go faster." Said Shizune

Naruto started to move slowly in and out of Shizune's pussy causing her to whimper a little. Naruto went and sucked on her nipple getting a moan out of Shizune.

"Faster." Moaned Shizune as Naruto moved faster.

Every few seconds Shizune told Naruto to go faster and harder causing them both to moan loudly. On the sidelines Tsunade is busy fingering her pussy and playing with her boobs. She increased her speed as they kept moaning loudly making her reach her limits. Soon she had her release and came all over her fingers. Back with Naruto and Shizune they both felt their own separate releases about to happen.

"Ah shit. I'm about to cum." Said Naruto as he increased his speed.

"Don't cum inside me. I'm not ready yet." Said Shizune as he pulled out and stroked his cock furiously.

After a few seconds he released his load on to Shizune's tits. After another minute he stopped and let Shizune clean herself off.

 **Lemon End**

All three of them were panting after their sex session. As they all caught their breaths they got dressed and were ready to finish the day off.

"Well that was great." Said Naruto.

"Yeah that felt amazing." Said a happy Shizune.

"Naruto, I'm willing to do this again and pay you an A-rank mission each time if you do one thing." Said Tsunade.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto wanting to have more sex with them.

"It's simple. Just stop calling me granny." Said Tsunade wanting to not be called granny.

"Okay Tsunade. Well Shizune and I will go to my house to drop off her stuff." Said Naruto as they left.

 **At the house**

Arriving back home Naruto and Shizune entered the house and immediately got naked. When they got in the living room they saw that nobody was there and they checked around the house and found them in the bedroom. When they both got there they saw that Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi watching TV.

"Hey I'm back." Naruto called out getting their attention.

"Hey Naruto. Let me guess you got Shizune in the mix." Said Kushina with a smirk.

"Yeah she's with us now. So what happened with you guys today?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh nothing much, just watching TV, having sex the normal stuff around here." Said Mikoto starting to get wet at the sight of Naruto's cock.

"Okay. How about a few rounds of sex?" Asked Naruto as he was stroking his cock.

"Oh yes please." Said all four ladies as the room was filled with clones waiting for a good night.

 **Chapter End**

 **Wow that took forever. I was thinking of making them pregnant but I thought that was just a bit tacky in my eyes. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to that. Now like I said I have a week off so I'll update as much as I can. I'm tired and I'm out. Be sure to read and review and be sure to always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody my name is quinc the thirst and welcome back. Now I know that I haven't uploaded in a while, but can you blame me. I'm a junior in high school and with all the school work and the clubs I'm in, it's hard to find time to do this. Anyway instead of Anko and Kurenai (because I can't think of a good way to get both of them together) think of this as an between area before I get them on here. Now I am going to use some other lemons and use some of their ideas because I can't think of much interesting stuff. Alright then lets get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Pool Party**

 **Mini Lemon**

After another night of passionate sex we now find Naruto having an orgy with his lovers. He was pounding into Kushina while a clone was busy face fucking her. Mikoto had eight clones around her. Two of them were furiously pound into her ass, another two in her pussy, another two in her mouth and one in each hand for a hand-job. Anyway Hitomi six clones around her with one in each hole, two getting a hand-job and one between her bountiful breasts. Lastly was Shizune with her unsealed body having three clones which were in her holes.

"Oh yeah. This is the best way to wake up." Moaned Naruto as he kept pounding into his mother.

"Oi boss. I'm feel like I'm about to cum." Said the clone fucking Kushina's mouth with the other clones agreeing.

With a loud roar Naruto and his clones all cummed on to the women. After a minute of cumming the clones finished cumming and dispelled themselves. All the other girls passed out, however it seems that Kushina and the original Naruto were good for about one more round.

"Huh. Looks like we got another one in us." Said Naruto

"Yep. Hey Naruto try to make this one as sexy as you can. Make me scream out in pleasure." Said Kushina with a sultry smile.

Naruto began to think on this. He already used clones so he basically has nothing on it. After a minute or two he then thought of an idea. Putting his hands into a ram seal a cloud a smoke enveloped his cock. When the smoke cleared Kushina gasped at what she saw. There was Naruto but now he had a second cock with his original one. The sight of it made Kushina horny as hell.

"Oh my fucking god." Said a horny Kushina.

"Its pretty neat isn't it. I want to try this out and see if you would love it." Said Naruto as both of his cocks got hard.

"Hell yeah, lets do this." Said Kushina as she got in a doggy style position.

Aligning both his cocks with her moist pussy and ass, he then rams both of them in hard. Kushina then screams in pleasure as she was already cumming. Naruto the moves at a fast pace causing Kushina to moan loudly. He moves his hands to her breasts and pinches her nipples.

"Mmmm, fuck. This is so fucking good." Moaned Kushina.

"God damn. I'm wondering why I didn't do this before." Moaned Naruto.

"Harder, fuck me harder." Moaned Kushina as she motioned herself so she would be able to kiss Naruto.

Obeying her commands he then thrust harder into her making her moan into the kiss. He removes one of his hands and starts to massage her clit.

"Shit I'm about to cum." Moaned Naruto as he moves faster.

"Cum inside me, make me feel good." Moaned Kushina as she couldn't stop cumming.

"KUSHINA!"

"NARUTO!"

Soon Naruto's sperm was pouring into both her pussy and ass. Kushina fell down on the bed and was breathing heavily. This time it took two full minutes for him to stop cumming as some of the cum went out of her mouth and on to the bed.

 **Mini Lemon Over**

After there last round of sex, Kushina passed out and was asleep with the rest of the women. Naruto looked at the time he saw that it was almost 9:30. Deciding to do something nice for them, he went and made breakfast for the four of them.

 **One Hour Later**

About an hour later the girls woke up and smelled some delicious food. Heading down to the kitchen they saw a naked Naruto with four plates of food with coffee. Their mouths started to water at the site of this and were soon at the table getting ready to eat.

"This looks delicious. Did you make all of this this?" Asked Shizune.

"Yep. I felt like I should of done something for all of you for a change." Said Naruto with a warm smile.

"Thanks Naruto. You do so much." Said Hitomi.

"So what are you waiting for, dig in." Said Naruto as they started to eat.

As soon as they took their first bite, they had a bit of an orgasm at how good it tasted. **(Reference to Food Wars with the foodgasms. They are always funny.)**

"This is so good." Said Kushina with a mouthful of food.

"It's delicious." Said Shizune.

"Thanks. I appreciate that you like my cooking." Said Naruto.

"I got to say, something about this taste familiar." Said Mikoto as she tries to remember why it's familiar.

"Oh. That is because I wanted to try something so I added some of my cum in it to see how you would like it. Judging by the looks on your faces I'd say I did pretty good." Said Naruto with pride.

"No wonder it taste so good. Keep doing that and I'll let you cook more often." Said Kushina.

"Okay and I'll try with some other ingredients." Said Naruto already thinking of what to use.

"So you have anything planned for today?" Asked Kushina.

"Actually, instead of going out and having sex with someone, I decided to have some good time with you all since I have been away from you all." Said Naruto.

"Ya. More sex time." Said Hitomi with a wide smile.

"How about we relax with a bit of a pool party?" Suggested Mikoto.

"Sounds great. I'll have some of my clones provide food, drinks and of course pleasure to all you beautiful and sexy women." Said Naruto.

"Wonderful. Also Naruto use the transformation that you had on earlier for the party as well as your clones?." Said Kushina while the other girls were confused on what she meant.

"Sure." Said Naruto as he applied the transformation which caused the other women to become immediately horny.

"Ooh. I just know this is going to be a good pool party." Said Shizune.

"I'll call Tsunade over so she could join in on the fun." Said Kushina as she called Tsunade.

 **Later that Evening**

Around 12:30 is when the party was getting ready to start. It was also a good time since Tsunade has her break. Once she heard about the party and what would happen, she rushed right on over. In the backyard of the Uzumaki house was an amazing pool with a hot-tub with a few chairs out.. There were two tables out. One with all sorts of food and drinks for the girls and a second one with some sex toys. There was over 30 clones out with bow-ties and two cocks hanging out waiting to serve everyone. All the girls including Tsunade were all naked and ready for the party to begin.

"Okay before we get on with this there are few things I would like to tell you." Said Naruto with his two cocks out.

"Alright, what are they?" Asked Tsunade.

"One, the hot-tub has some chakra in it which would activate some of your pleasure points to make you guys even more horny. Two, you can have sex and cum wherever you want because it wont matter with us anyway. Three, there are sound and privacy barriers up so no one can see us and you could scream as loud as you want. Four, when the clones give you any refreshments the only payment they want is a blowjob. And there is one last thing." Said Naruto.

"Okay what is it?" Asked Hitomi anxious for the party to start.

"Have fun." Said Naruto.

"You know we will." The girls said as they went to different areas.

 **Lemon Begin**

Once the party started, the girls were in different areas of the backyard. Kushina was relaxing in the hot-tub as she started to get horny, Mikoto and Hitomi were in the pool with some of the sex toys, Tsunade was getting tans from the sun, and Shizune was already having sex. The clones were giving out some of the food already.

"Thanks. Looks delicious. Can't wait to taste it, along with these cocks." Said Kushina as she took some of the food and then started giving one of the clones a blowjob with both of his cocks.

Mikoto was using a double dildo that also worked as a vibrator. Both Mikoto and Hitomi were screaming in pleasure because the vibrator was at an extremely high power level. Also each one of them were taking a clones cock up the ass.

"Ooh. That's it go faster! Destroy my ass with your monster of a cock!" Yelled Mikoto as she couldn't stop cumming.

"Mmm. Keep going like that. Faster, faster. Make me your personal cum dumpster." Yelled Hitomi.

Tsunade was having a clone feed her like royalty with both of his cocks while another one was going hard on her in both her ass and pussy and sucking on her breast.

"Ah shit this feels good. You really know how to use your tongue Tsunade." Said the clone that was getting a blowjob.

"You got to try fucking her later. Both of her holes are tight that it makes me want to stretch her wide open." Said the clone fucking her.

Shizune was having herself a gangbang right at the edge of the pool. She is taking four cocks in her mouth and was giving a boobjob. She was also giving a handjob to four cocks as well. She was getting fucked by four clones with four cocks in her pussy and ass.

"Damn Shizune. I didn't think you would be like this." Said one of the clones fucking her.

About an hour later all the clones have been used up and each of the girls were catching their breaths. Naruto saw that his clones were done and decided to have his fun now. So he decided to go over to Kushina and started fucking her.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" Asked Naruto as he slowly started to fuck her.

"It's perfect. We gotta do this again another time." Said Kushina as she was swallowing the cum the clone gave her.

Naruto then started to move faster and with each thrust he would slap her ass hard leaving red marks on it. With Kushina in the hot-tub longer than Naruto, getting her ass slapped over and over again made her scream in pleasure as she was cumming hard.

"OH GOD! KEEP SLAPPING MY ASS! FUCK ME HARDER!" Yelled Kushina.

Naruto kept slapping her ass while he fucked her hard. After a few minutes he felt himself about to cum.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." Said Naruto.

"CUM INSIDE ME!" Yelled Kushina.

"Who do you belong to?" Asked Naruto.

"You I belong to you." Said Kushina.

"Whose ass is this for?" Asked Naruto.

"YOU! IT'S ONLY FOR YOU! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE ME! NOW JUST CUM INSIDE ME ALREADY!" Yelled Kushina.

"Gladly." Said Naruto as he cummed inside Kushina.

Kushina was panting hard trying to catch her breath from the intense sex they just had and soon passed out. After a minute of cumming his loads died out and he pulled out of her holes. Naruto then used his chakra and wrote **"Property of Naruto Uzumaki"** across her ass cheeks in red. Once that was done he picked her up and put her on one of the chairs to rest. He then moved on to Mikoto. Seeing her all wet from the water in the pool got himself hard in no time. He saw her on the ground on all fours with some cum leaking out of her ass from the previous clone. Without warning he got up behind her and shoved his cocks deep in her pussy and ass.

"Ah Naruto. I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" Asked Mikoto as she started moaning.

"Well I just finished fucking Kushina. Her ass along with all of my lovers here are my property. I'm not being mean here, but I just feel like it so other people we have sex with will know that." Said Naruto as he started going faster.

"Ooh. That's it. Go all out on me. I'm secretly a masochist so don't hold back." Said Mikoto.

"Really? Okay then, if you say so." Said Naruto as he grabbed her hair and pulled hard to give more power into his thrust.

"OOH YEAH THAT'S IT! MORE! MORE! DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" Yelled Mikoto.

Naruto then got a whip that she was using earlier and started whipping her ass, thighs and breasts. Every time it hit her she screamed out in pure pleasure. Being fucked hard and whipped at the same time was bliss for her. She was cumming so much that she was leaving a puddle right under her.

"Get ready Mikoto. I think I'm going to bust out my biggest load ever. Take it all." Said Naruto as he was moving at high speeds.

"YES! YES! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! USE ME AS YOUR SLUTTY CUM DUMPSTER!" Yelled Mikoto.

"I'M CUMMING!" Yelled Naruto as he shoved his cocks in and cummed.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she felt herself being filled to the brim with his cum. She felt that he wasn't stopping soon and some of it was coming out of her mouth. After another minute of cumming he finally stopped and saw that there was a lot of his cum around Mikoto as she was licking as much of it of the ground. Just like Kushina, he put the same thing across her ass but in black. After she drank up his cum she turned around and saw both his cocks in front of her.

"Give me a blowjob and keep your Sharingan on for this, let it be implanted in your mind forever." Said Naruto.

Doing as she was told she turned on her Sharingan so that it was it would stay in her mind. She then started to lick the length of each cock as she played with his balls. She then wrapped her hands around both of them and moved her hand to get it to its full length. Once it was fully erect she then put her mouth around both of them and started to suck hard. Naruto was moaning loud and put his hands on her head. He then moved her all the way down and he was now getting a deepthroat. Mikoto's eyes widened but then closed as he started to furiously face fuck her. She moaned in pleasure as she a being brutally fucked in the throat. After a minute or two he then felt his balls clench.

"Shit I'm gonna cum again. Take it all down your throat. Don't drop any of it." Said Naruto as he cummed down her throat.

After a minute he stopped cumming and saw that Mikoto was passed out. He picked her up and brought her over to Kushina and put her on one side of her with Mikoto's mouth on her nipple. He then went after Hitomi and saw her at the shallow end of the pool. When Hitomi say him coming over she swam over to him to have her fun with him.

"Hey there handsome. Ready for some more fun?" Asked Hitomi with a seductive look.

"Yep. I may have already been with Mikoto and Kushina already, you know that I'm still gonna kept pounding your asses." Said Naruto as his cocks got hard.

"Let me give you a titty-fuck then, since I know you love boobs as much as you love ass." Said Hitomi as she cupped her breasts around Naruto's cocks.

She slowly moved her breasts up and down on his cocks. Every time her breasts weren't covering his cocks she would lick one of them and give a sloppy kiss on the other one. Naruto was moaning at how good this felt. Hitomi was moving faster and with each time she went down on him, she would always slam down hard on him. She was also sucking on both of his cocks at the same time. By now Naruto was in bliss at how good it felt.

"Shit I'm about to cum." Said Naruto as he included his own thrust into the titty-fuck.

After a few more thrust he blew his load into her mouth. Some of his cum fell onto her breasts that she kept together so it won't fall off. After a minute of cumming he finally stopped and let Hitomi drink up the rest of his cum. Once she was done with that, she yelped in surprise when Naruto picked her up and had his cocks aligned with her ass and pussy. Knowing what was about to happen, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Wasting no time for going easy, Naruto rams his cocks into her. She screams out in pleasure as she was getting pounded by Naruto. He was going full force with his thrust and wasn't going to slow down. He was also sucking on one of her breast and pinching the other one. She was also matching each thrust with her hips. After a few minutes he felt himself about to cum.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum in this tight pussy and ass." Said Naruto as he was biting her nipple and pinching her other one as hard as he could.

"YES! YES! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! MAKE ME FEEL LIKE YOUR WHORE!" Yelled Hitomi as she felt her walls clamped down on his cocks.

After a few more thrust he then cummed inside of her. She felt her stomach expand a bit before passing out of exhaustion. After another minute of cumming he finally stopped and pulled out of her. Like Mikoto and Kushina he wrote the same thing but in a lavender color. He brought her over to the other girls and put her on the other side of Kushina with her mouth on her other nipple. He then moved on to his next target which was Tsunade. He found Tsunade drinking some alcohol that was provided. Once he was in front of Tsunade, he then kissed her which turned into a bit of a make-out session. Tsunade opened her eyes then immediately closed them and kissed back. Naruto also fondled her breast and played with her nipples. They soon broke the kiss when they both needed air.

"So stud, what do want to do to me first?" Asked Tsunade.

"I want to try something with your breasts." Said Naruto.

He then pulled both of her breast towards his cocks and then started fucking both of them. Each cock pushed some of the flesh into her and he kept this up at a fast pace. Tsunade was turned on by this and was playing with his balls. After a minute of that he soon cummed right on her nipples. Some of the cum dropped in her lap and it soon formed a pile. After a minute of cumming he finally stopped and let go of her breast.

"Well that was something else." Said Tsunade.

"Yep, but now it's time for the main event." Said Naruto moving over to her pussy and ass.

He then shove his lengths into her hard and started fucking her fast and hard. Tsunade threw her head back in pleasure. She was also massaging her breasts and was on it herself. She looked down at her lover but saw that there was an outline of his cock going at a fast pace hitting her womb. She was cumming every time he hit womb and she loved it. Soon Naruto felt his balls clenched and was ready to burst.

"Get ready Tsunade. I'm about to cum hard in this pussy and ass." Said Naruto as he increased his speed.

"Yes, that's it. Cum inside me. Keep on fucking me." Said Tsunade with her eyes almost at the back of her head.

After a few more thrust and one big ass slap he finally cummed and it was a big amount to where Tsunade's stomach was bloating a little. Her eyes finally went to the back of her neck signifying that she was knocked out. He then wrote what he wrote on the others but in yellow. He took her over to a chair and left he legs open. Moving to his final target which was Shizune and he saw her furiously masturbating.

"By what you're doing, you would only want the main event?" Asked Naruto as he got her attention.

"Yes, no foreplay. I've waited to long for this now. Lets just skip to the good part." Said Shizune as she opened her legs waiting for Naruto to finish his last round of sex for the day.

Naruto then grabbed on of her legs and put it over her shoulder, he then aligned his cocks and rammed them in hard. She screamed in pleasure as she was pushed against the ground with how much pressure was on her. He then began to rock his hips and started to move faster. He used one of his hands to massage her ass while move a bit faster. Soon he was moving at a very fast pace to where it seemed like a blur. Shizune had her tongue out and eyes almost at the back of her head. A few minutes later he felt himself about to cum.

"Get ready Shizune. I'm about to cum." Said Naruto moving faster.

YES! YES! HURRY UP AND FUCKING CUM ALREADY!" Yelled Shizune.

With one final push he cummed inside her pussy and ass. Shizune was in bliss from this feeling and soon passed out. After another minute he finished cumming and saw that she was knocked out. He then wrote what he wrote on the others in blue and put her face at Tsunade's pussy and her pussy in Tsunade's face.

 **Lemon Over**

Looking at their sleeping faces, he smiled knowing that he made them happy. He then left them to put everything up and prepare dinner. It wasn't until two hours later when the girls woke up. They saw what position they were in and Mikoto and Hitomi were sucking on Kushina's breast while fingering her pussy and ass, and Shizune and Tsunade were in a 69 position eating each other's pussy. Once they all cummed they went in the house and saw Naruto in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Naruto." Said the girls.

"Hey, enjoy your naps?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep. We also enjoyed the way we woke up as well." Said Tsunade.

"Cool. So we gotta do the pool party again." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Definitely." Said Shizune.

After some small talk they ate dinner, took showers and the headed to the master bedroom. They were getting ready for bed with Naruto in the middle, Kushina and Mikoto on his arms, Tsunade and Shizune were on his sides and Hitomi was on his chest.

"Goodnight girls." Said Naruto as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Naruto." Said the girls as they fell asleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **Finally I'm done with this chapter. Okay so next one is Anko and Kurenai for sure. I just need a few ideas for it to work. Anyway make sure to read and review and be sure to always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, my name is quinc the thirst and welcome to chapter six. Now before I begin, I want to put a few things out. I know I haven't been posting lately because my computer is acting up (Stupid Computer). This chapter was supposed to be out during December and like I said my computers fault. Also if you haven't noticed I changed the name of this and my other story because it just didn't sit right with me. I thought it could be better and I changed it. Please give me some feedback on it. Anyway this story will be up as soon as it is whenever it may be. Now let's get to the action.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

 **Chapter 6: Anko and Kurenai Part 1**

A few days after the pool party, it was early in the morning and everyone inside the Uzumaki household were starting to wake up. You could tell they had another rough night due to some of the women having Naruto's cum sliding out of their pussy's. Soon after a couple of make-out sessions they went down and starting eating breakfast made by one of Naruto's clones. Everyone was at the table eating except Kushina who was getting her daily dose of cum.

"So anything going on today?" Naruto asked as he was getting his dick sucked by Kushina.

"Well we still have to go to work. Being Hokage isn't easy you know." Said Tsunade with Shizune agreeing.

"Kushina, Hitomi and I have to go out and run some errands. Looks like you'll be by yourself this time." Said a smiling Mikoto.

"Darn, I really wanted to fuck you guys everywhere I can in this house." Said Naruto with a frown.

"Well you kind of already did, though knowing you, it wouldn't matter in the slightest." Hitomi pointed out with a sly grin.

"Aw shut it. You love it either way." Said Naruto with a grin as he reached his limit.

Kushina wanting to get her cum, used her breasts that seemed to have gotten bigger, to make things go faster. It seemed to work seeing as how Naruto let out a loud groan and cummed hard in her mouth. After her fill, she got out from under the table and made her way to wash the dishes. Knowing that Naruto and the others were staring at her glorious ass, she decided to sway her hips making them bounce every now and then. She also was leaning on the counter while doing it giving them a good view of her pussy and puckered asshole. Not taking anymore of the teasing, Naruto got up and starting ramming his dick in her ass hard. While mother and son were having there way with each other, the other occupants are masturbating and discussing what will happen later. This was going on for 10 minutes straight until the entire house was filled with a shriek coming from Kushina as Naruto cream-pied her ass. Soon after getting cleaned off, they all headed there separate ways, with Naruto going around trying to find potential lovers. He decided to go for some more older girls again. While the girls his age were fuckable, he just wasn't ready for them yet. Don't get him wrong, he would love to bang them for different reasons. He would fuck Sakura's big fat ass for as long as he can. He would fell like his would be in heaven with Hinata giving him a boob job over his dick. With Ino seeing as how she talks all the time would be good at giving blowjobs. But those girls would come to him at a different time. He continued wondering while wondering around the village.

 **In another part of Konoha**

While Naruto was thinking, we see two women about to head in the local hot spring. One of them was standing at 5"4 with purple hair tied up in a pineapple shape and a slender figure. She has brown pupil-less eyes and is wearing an open tan overcoat which shows that she is wearing a fish-net shirt giving people a good view of her DD-cup breasts. She is also wearing an orange mini skirt with shin guards and blue ninja sandals. This is Anko Mitarashi, special jonin of Konoha and Konoha's snake mistress.

Next to her was another women standing at 5"5 with long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and a slender figure. She has red ruby eyes with purple eye shadow and red lipstick. She is wearing a bandage like shirt that goes down to her thighs with a red sleeve showing accenting her generous DD-cup bust. She is Kurenai Yuhi another jonin of Konoha and Konoha's genjustu mistress. What people don't know is that these two are hardcore lesbians, though they do a damn good job at hiding it.

"Finally. After so many missions, we deserve what will come up." Said Anko stretching letting her breasts bounce a little.

"Yes, they were tough to deal with." Said Kurenai with a smile.

After checking in with the receptionist, who said that there wasn't anyone else in, they head into the changing room to get ready for their time off. Not even bothering to bring a towel with them, they walk bare-ass naked around the place for about five minutes until they reached a hot spring. Steeping in the water they both sighed in content at how the water felt on their skin. After soaking in it for a bit, Anko decided to take things into her own hands by engaging in a make-out session.

 **Lemon Start**

Opening her eyes in surprise, she immediately closed them and started to moan into the kiss. If one were to go near the room they were in, you would hear muffled moans. Soon they started to grope each others bountiful breasts in a rough manner. Running out of air, Anko broke the kiss with a trail of saliva between them which left them panting.

"Really Anko. We just got back and you can't let us both relax for a bit?" Questioned Kurenai with a sultry smile.

"This is my idea of relaxing Kurenai. You can't get enough of it anyway." Said Anko with a wink.

Getting back to fondling each others breasts, they were moaning louder and louder and it was a wonder that no one else was coming in to see what was going on. But that is not important right now. What is important is that now they were squeezing each others asses with their fingers are becoming hard to see since they were being sucked in from their soft, doughy asses. They both got into a 69 position right after that and started to finger each others asshole with two fingers while eating each others pussies. Kurenai was blushing at how good it felt and she was very sensitive when it came to her pussy. Anko however was more resistant to things like this, but that doesn't mean that it felt so damn good. Soon Anko started hitting Kurenai's sweet spot which made her scream out in ecstasy and soon cummed on Anko's face. Anko also came after Kurenai bit down on her clit and nibbled on it. They were left catching their breaths after their short little session, Kurenai crawled up to Anko and asked her one question.

"Ready for round two?" She asked as rubbed her breasts on Anko's back.

"You don't have to ask me twice. And here I thought you wanted to just relax." Said Anko.

"Things change ya know." Said Kurenai as she tackled Anko to the ground.

 **Outside the Hot Spring**

Just outside where our lovely ladies are having there fun, we find Naruto walking in to get his mind off of things. When he walked in, he signed himself in and the receptionist told him that it was a mixed bath and that there were two people in the hot spring already. Thanking the receptionist, he headed into the men's changing areas and stripped out of everything and came out with a towel. Walking down the hall he soon started hear faint noises coming from the room he was going to in the first place. As he got closer to the door, the louder the moans got. Eventually he got to the room and the door had a slight crack in it. Curiosity got the best of him so he quietly moved his way to the opening and saw something that could help out with his thoughts earlier this morning.

 **Inside**

What he saw was Kurenai with a 8-inch double end strap on dildo, plowing Anko's ass while the other end was shoved in her pussy. Kurenai on the other hand, has a vibrator shoved up all the way in her ass, set up to its max setting.

"OH fuck. Oh fuck. OH FUCK! It feels so good." Moaned out Anko as she rocked her hips back and forth in rhythm with Kurenai.

"Mmmm fuck yeah, I'm almost there. I'm almost about to cum." Said Kurenai as she started to move faster.

Soon Anko yelled out as she came and a few seconds after that Kurenai came as well. They were soon left panting as Kurenai took out the vibrator and Anko slowly crawled having the dildo bit by bit.

"Ah, that felt good." Said Kurenai as she got back in the water.

"Yeah it did, though I wish they had bigger dildo's. I've gotten used to these already." Said Anko as she just laid on the ground.

"I hear ya. Think we could find a man that will help us out with that." Kurenai suggested mainly as a joke.

"Pfft, yeah right. Like that will ever happen." Said Anko as they both started laughing.

"Well I guess I'll just have to change your minds about that." Said Naruto as he finally walked in on them.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Asked Kurenai not even worried about being naked in front of someone else besides Anko.

"I decided to relax for the day by coming to the hot springs. Imagine my surprise seeing two of Konoha's well sought out women having sex right her and now." Said Naruto with a grin.

"So what. And what did you mean by changing our minds?" Asked Anko a bit curious on what he meant.

"Oh I don't know, maybe this." Naruto exclaimed as he dropped his towel showing them his erect dick.

Both of their eyes widened at the size of his 15 inch dick and it was 3 inches thick. The mere sight of it made them horny again and both decided to not try it.

"Okay, say we take you up on your offer what will it bring us?" Asked Kurenai.

"The satisfaction of something bigger than those dildos that you to use." Said Naruto.

After talking it over with each other, they both came to a conclusion.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. Keep your end of the bargain, and maybe we'll make this more than a one time thing." Anko said as they walked up to him.

"Oh I plan to make this more than a one time thing." Declared Naruto as he started a make-out session with Kurenai.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay now this part of the chapter is done. Now I would keep going and complete it but it is taking me to long. I will have a second part up as soon as I can so don't worry. I have a poll up for the next women that will have sex with Naruto. The poll will close when it comes out. Make sure you read and review and always QUINC THE THIRST. Buh Bye.**


End file.
